zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seas Seven/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Skullivar: At last… The Heptahedron... (Clovis neighs at Crogar) Cece: Clovis is correct, play your seahorse. You do know how, right? (“Zak” arrives, striking a pose) ”Zak”: Ha-ha. What d’ya think of this captain pose?! Crogar, Clovis, and Cece: Shhh! (Cece and Crogar both get back to their game) ”Zak”: Chaos? Chaos? The Plank! (The Chaos activates the Plank) ”Zak”: Captain Zak, full steam ahead. (leaps up to get onto the Plank, but he doesn’t leap high enough) Wow! (The Plank pushes him back and causes him to crash into the chess board Cece and Crogar are playing) Ooh! Crogar: Crogar was winning the fight of the little pieces! Zak is gonna-- ”Zak”: Argh! (Suddenly, “Zak” gets short-circuit, revealing that he’s only Caramba's robot in disguise) Caramba: Oooh! Crogar: Oh! Cece: Huh? Clovis: Uh-oh! (The real Zak, with Calabrass, arrives) Zak: Oh yeah! (Zak reaches out his hand and helps Caramba up) Caramba: It needs a few tweaks. Zak: Your holo-generator is awesome, Caramba! They all fell for it! Caramba: A disguise won’t turn me into a real hero, but… Cece: It was convincing until you tried to ride the Plank. No illusion can help you-- (suddenly covers her eyes when she hears a loud whistle) Zak: Cece? Are you okay? Cece: Aah! (sees Golden Bones taking the Heptahedron, causing an energy blast) Ah… The Atlantean Heptahedron, a terrible weapon capable of shattering boundaries between dimensions! It’s been lost for centuries. Bones… Bones just found it! (Later, the Seven Cs are trying to follow the Demoniac, but they have already entered the vortex) Caramba: We’re too late! They’ve crossed into Vapir. Bones will give the Heptahedron to his Master. Calabrass: This be bad news, chums. Skullivar will use it to bring fire to the Ice Sea of Sino! Dry up the Sea of Beru! You’ll forever disrupt the balance of the Seven Seas! Cece: The Heptahedron is protected by Atlantean runes. It will take forever to break those. Zak: Sounds like time enough to get that Hepta-Whatever-Drum away from back! Let’s set sail! Clovis: You want to attack Netherwhere? Crogar: That’s so Viking! Yes! Cece: Zak, no one has entered Skullivar’s sanctuary and lived. It’s the most protected place there is! Zak: Well, there’s a first time for everything. I hope. (The Chaos enter the vortex) Caramba: The Vapir islands are “ghost echoes” that disrupt signals. Zak: Wow! This place is so weirdo-cool. Caramba: Good news: we’re invincible to radar. Bad news: not so much to skeleton patrols. Cece: This place is filled with Skullivar’s most elite troops. Even if we get inside, we cannot possibly defeat all of them. Zak: Hum! That’s why we have Caramba! Caramba: Me?! Against elite troops?! Perhaps you didn’t notice, but I’m not a warrior! Zak: No, but you’re a super tinkerer and I’ve got a super plan! You’d be able to make more of those, right? (Zak points at Caramba’s holo-generator) Skullivar: I will need complete concentration to break the Atlantean runes. Under no pretext am I to be disturbed! Clovis: Hovers, ahoy! Zak: Right! Everyone take positions. Cece, Crogar -- ready for attack! Caramba, scramble communications! Caramba: Communication... scrambled! (The Chaos sails to a skeleton riding a hydrobike and he notices them) Skeleton: Uh? (Crogar knocks the skeleton off the hydrobike) Clovis: They’re trying to get away! Hurry! Zak: Crogar, let’s get our new ride! Chaos? Plank! (Zak and Crogar both get onto the Plank, and the Plank flies to where a hydrofoil is) Skeleton 2: Ya! (Crogar knocks away a few skeletons out of the larger hydrobike) Crogar: Ragnarök! You think these troops elite? That make Crogar sad. Zak: Uh… Those ones? No. These ones, yes! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Sino! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Sino) (Zak and Crogar both continue fighting the skeletons) Zak: Sino-storm! (Zak blasts at the last skeleton in the hydrofoil, freezing him. Crogar then knocks the skeleton out. Zak surfs to where Rusty the hydrofoil driver is) Rusty: Ah! (After Zak attacked Rusty the hydrofoil driver, he drives the hydrofoil to the Chaos. He and Crogar did a high-five) Zak: Success! Caramba, are you ready? (Clovis arrives on deck, with two “skeletons” capturing him) Clovis: Caramba is gone. And I’m being attacked by those mean old nasty looking skeletons! Save me! Zak: Ha! Good one. You almost had me! If we don’t have to count on Clovis’ acting skills, we’ll be skeletons to them! (The skeleton with the pink hues gets short-circuit, revealing herself to be Cece. However, Cece gets electrocuted by her holo-generator) Cece: Are the fireworks part of the show? Ouch! (Caramba’s skeleton disguise gets short-circuit too) Caramba: I know, I know! I told Zak I need some time to adjust the holo-projectors so… (Cece hears loud whistle again, covering her ears) Cece: Ah… I can feel Skullivar manipulating the runes. They are close to breaking! (leaps to the hydrofoil) Uh! Zak: All right! Who’s up for the break-in of the century? Clovis, cover us! Clovis: Consider yourselves covered! Caramba: Good-luck, gentlemen! (tosses a holo-generator to Zak and he catches it) Zak: Ha! Better wish yourself good luck too! You’re coming with us! Caramba: (stops waving good-bye) Oh! Me? Coming… with you? Oh boy… (Later, the Seven Cs are all riding on the hydrofoil) Zak, I’m not really sure what I’m doing here. I don’t have any weapons, or a spine, or-- Zak: You got the brains, buddy. You’re the one who can guide us through here. (Meanwhile in the Netherwhere, Skullivar is still trying to break through the runes of the Heptahedron) Skullivar: Ah! (He suddenly breaks the Sea of Blazz’s side of the Heptahedron, which Cece senses from the hydrofoil) Cece: Fire! (covers her ears) Skullivar’s already broken one side of the Heptahedron! Calabrass: Ye cod fish! The barriers between dimensions are weakening. Zak: Huh? (The hydrofoil is about to enter the Netherwhere, and a skeleton detects it from the control room) Skeleton 3: Patrol 4, report. Come in Rusty. Caramba: Hover Alpha Patrol 4 reporting, immediate landing access requested! Skeleton 3: Enter your identification code. (Inside the hydrofoil, Caramba is holding his device) Caramba: Here goes nothing. Cross your fingers, and whatever else humans cross. (Caramba’s exoskeleton presses onto his device to unscramble an identification code which is “TVB3”) Skeleton 3: Access… granted! Zak: That worked? Wow. (The landing of the Netherwhere opens, allowing the Seven Cs’ hydrofoil to get inside. Later, Caramba is standing somewhere at the edge of Netherwhere. He is looking at his device while talking to Zak in his two-way radio) Caramba: Okay, I'm in the system. But are you sure I’ll be okay here, all alone? Zak: Caramba, it’s me. Would I ever steer you wrong? Caramba: Well, we’re still stuck in the Bermuda Triangle. (Meanwhile, Skullivar has broken the Sea of Zite’s side of the Heptahedron) Skullivar: Ha ha ha ha ha! (At the hydrofoil, Cece have sensed Skullivar’s action) Cece: No! The stars just went out in Zite! Uh… (Cece is about to faint, but Crogar catches her) Zak: Maybe it’s better you go back to the Chaos, Cece. We got this. Cece: No way. I’m coming with you. My people created the Heptahedron. (activates the holo-generator, disguising herself into a skeleton) It’s my duty to shut it down! (Crogar and Zak both activate their holo-generator, disguising themselves as skeletons too) Skeleton 3: General! Patrol 4 has returned, but the 2 crafts are still missing. Golden Bones: Send out Hydrobikes and find those fools. And whatever you do, do not disturb Skullivar! (Outside the Netherwhere, Caramba is looking at his device that’s now a tracking gear) Caramba: Zak! You’re heading right for those skeletons! Zak: Exactly, because your holo-disguises are perfect! (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all walk to the skeletons, but one of them stops them) Skeleton 4: Return to your Hover. General Bones wants the missing crafts. Zak: That’s a negative. Have to report to Skullivar. Skeleton 4: Nega… What’s your code and regiment number soldier? Zak: Code and regiment number? Easy! (lowers his voice to talk to Caramba) Help me. (Outside the Netherwhere, Caramba detects two hydrobikes nearby) Caramba: Uh-oh! (He leaps down to hide from the skeletons’ view, but he accidentally drops his device near the edge of the building) By the Lord Vorg’s fifteen chins! Zak: Psst! Caramba! I need those numbers now, as in right now! Skeleton 4: K-R-M-B-A? What kind of code is that? Give me a proper code or else… (The skeletons all surrounded Zak, Cece, and Crogar) Zak: Well then I guess I’ll have to ask for… else? Skeleton 4: Code and regiment number or you will be pulverized! Zak: Relax! You’re a skeleton, I’m a skeleton, we’re all skeletons here. Why do we need codes? Now, if I were looking for a nice warm sweater I could-- (Calabrass’ holo-generator gets short-circuited, electrocuting him out of his disguise as a regular sword) Calabrass: Ah! My eyes! (The skeleton points his sword at Zak) Skeleton 4: What’s going on here? Crogar: Crogar explain. (Crogar punches the skeleton, causing another skeleton to activate an alarm) Zak: Switching to plan B. (sees more skeletons arriving) Uh, make that, plan C! (Outside, Caramba is trying to retrieve his device back by having his exoskeleton climb down the building, but he slips) Caramba: Aaah! Ouch! (Caramba grabs onto the ledge and sees his device beeping nearby. Back inside the Netherwhere, Zak, Cece, and Crogar are all fighting with the skeletons. Zak is using Calabrass, who manages to get his disguise as a regular sword back, to sword-fight with a skeleton) Zak: You’re pretty big for a clone! (The skeleton knocks Calabrass out of Zak’s hand) Huh! (Calabrass’ blade lands on the ground, causing his disguise to break) Calabrass: Big, but brainless. Skeleton 5: What’s this? Calabrass: Ye don’t recognize me? A talking sword? Seven Stones of immeasurable power? Skeleton 5: Calabrass? Zak: Bingo! And, his best bud… (picks up Calabrass and knocks the skeleton down) Zak Storm! (Nearby, a skeleton uses his blaster and destroys Crogar’s holo-generator, causing him to lose his disguise) Crogar: Argh! Skeleton 6: Oh! Crogar: Crogar felt cramped! (The skeleton is about to fire at Crogar) Cece: Not so fast! (Cece fires her disguised blaster at the skeleton) Zak: Dude, ever heard of subtlety? (Outside, Caramba is about to grab his device, but he accidentally pushes it out of the edge of Netherwhere. He manages to grab the device with his right exoskeleton hand while his left exoskeleton hand grabs onto the ledge) Caramba: Yah! Oh! Eee… I’m here! I had a little problem, but are you okay? Cece: Crogar has lost his cover and the alarm went off! Caramba: I can cut it off, but there are guards everywhere between you and the Heptahedron! You’re trapped! Zak: Caramba, your holo-generator can make me look like anyone, right? Let’s try plan D. (changes his skeleton disguise to make him look like Golden Bones) The skeletons will be sure to let us pass! (to Crogar) Keep stepping Viking, I’m taking you to a cell. Understand? Crogar: Crogar never surrenders! Cece: Crogar, it’s just a trick… Crogar: Yes! And Crogar good actor! (Zak picks up Crogar and carries him in the hallways. The trio runs into a group of skeletons) Skeleton 7: General Bones. Zak: Bow lower… Skeleton 7: General, intruders have infiltrated-- (Zak hits the skeleton with his Golden Bones disguise’s hook) Zak: Boneheads! I captured the intruder. Obvious, isn’t it? Skeleton 7: Of course, General Bones, my apologies. Squad! Escort the General and his prisoner to the brig! Skeleton 8: Hover Patrol 4 debris has been spotted around the base, General. Golden Bones: And, what was that alarm about?! Skeleton 8: A technical problem with a squad escorting a prisoner with horns. Golden Bones: Horns? Skeleton 8: Affirmative. With horns. On a helmet. Golden Bones: A Viking, in Netherwhere? Then Zak Storm can’t be far away! I want a complete lockdown! Now! Double the patrols! I want to speak to this prisoner! ’ Cece: Only 3 sides remain. We are not going to make it this time. Zak: We will. We have to. Caramba? How far away are we? Caramba: You’re going in the wrong direction. So I guess, pretty far. Zak: (to Crogar) We have to get rid of these skull heads. Crogar: Crogar has plan D too. D-Stroy them! Cece: No, Crogar. We cannot draw attention or-- (The real Golden Bones arrive) Golden Bones: What’s going on here? Skeleton 9: General Bones? (Everyone look at the disguised Zak) Zak: Isn’t it obvious? He’s an imposter, get rid of him! Golden Bones: You really think you can fool my troops, Storm? Zak: My troops. My elite troop. Impossible to fool! The only real Bones here... is me! (Zak accidentally presses on the holo-generator, causing him to lose his Golden Bones disguise. He changes into Caramba’s exoskeleton, a shorter Crogar, and a pirate) Uh… Caramba? Caramba: It’s not my fault! It’s delicate. Who hits their hologram? Who?! (Zak now loses his disguise) Zak: Okay, we’ll improvise! (Zak throws his holo-generator to the ground, causing the holo-generator to transform itself into a skeleton pterodactyl. The pterodactyl roars at the skeletons, scaring them) Golden Bones: Arrest Conrad Zacharie Storm! Zak: Plan E! Escape! (Zak, Crogar, and Cece all run off) Golden Bones: After them, fools! (The skeletons all run after the trio while Golden Bones steps on the holo-generator and breaking it) Zak: Caramba! Which way? Caramba: Try right! (The trio all turn right) Um… no, go left, left! (The trio all turn around) Yes, yes… Yes! Yes… Cece: Caramba, it is too crowded here! (Suddenly, the door closed behind the trio closed, preventing the skeletons from chasing them) Caramba: Yes! (While the trio is continue running, Golden Bones slams on the door) Golden Bones: Open this door! And send a squad to footbridge 5. I’ll corner them. (Meanwhile, Cece has sensed that Skullivar have broken the Sea of Dezer’s side of the Heptahedron) Cece: No! Skullivar has flooded Dezer into Sino! Soon he will control all of the Seven Seas! (The trio then find themselves surrounded by more skeletons, and Golden Bones) Golden Bones: (laughs) You have no chance. Surrender. Zak: No chance? Those are my kind of odds! Cece: Where do we go? Caramba: I can’t find an exit! You’re trapped! (Cece deactivates her holo-generator) Golden Bones: Farewell, boy. It wasn’t a pleasure. Zak: Okay, think, think… (sees a door nearby) Golden Bones: Squad? Zak: Wait! Can I just say one last thing? Golden Bones: Another bad joke? Zak: No, just a letter. C! C as in… (kicks the door open) See you later! Cece: Go! (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all get inside the chamber) Zak: Aaah! Caramba: Zak, you’re in the energy capacitor! It’s filled with lasers for power supply! Get out of there! Golden Bones: “C” you later… indeed. (Inside the energy capacitor, the trio are all trying to avoid the lasers) Zak: Caramba! Stop the program before we’re all hamburgers! (The trio all scream) Caramba: Stopping this isn't like jumping into a trap. It takes time! (The trio all stop sliding down the chamber) Zak: Uh! (The walls are blasting laser at the trio and they’re about close in on them) Aaah! Caramba? Cece and Zak: Aaaah! (Suddenly, the system in Netherwhere have been shutted down) Caramba: Generator shut down! Zak, Cece, Crogar? Do you read me? (no response) Oh, no! They’ve been burped to a crisp! I ruined everything! I told them I should not have come! Zak: The next time you turn off the lights, warn us first. (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all try to get out of the energy capacitor and back into the hallways) ’ Skeleton 10: Auxiliary generator activated. Main generator will be reboot in a minute. Golden Bones: Someone’s helping this fool from beyond. Rub the base’s exterior with a fine-toothed comb! Caramba: At the end of this shaft you should find a metal cover that you have to unscrew. Well? (Outside, a skeleton riding a pterodactyl swoops in and captures him) Aaah! Cece: He’s in a trance. Everyone quiet. (Zak gestures to Cece and Crogar, and they all quietly climb out of their hiding place and sneak behind Skullivar to retrieve the Heptahedron) Calabrass: Well, well, stick wad! Not even able to open a little box? Skullivar: Calabrass? (turns around and sees Calabrass and Zak) You dare to venture here inside Netherwhere? Zak: He isn’t alone! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Blazz) Zak: Fireball! (Zak blasts out fire at Skullivar, but he doesn’t feel any harm) Skullivar: You’re not worthy of the power of the Seven Seas. (floats to Zak) You think your pathetic little magic tricks have any effect on me? Zak: A good magician would know a big flash usually means… a misdirection! (Skullivar turns around and sees Cece have grabbed the Heptahedron, restoring the balance of the Seven Seas) Skullivar: Impudent Atlantean! (Skullivar levitates Cece and the Heptahedron up) Crogar: Don’t touch my princess! (He charges to Skullivar, causing him to let go of Cece and the Heptahedron) Aaargh! Aaaah! (Skullivar causes a tornado breeze at Crogar, knocking him backwards) Oh! Skullivar: (laughs) You really think you can defy me in my own kingdom? [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass! Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria) (Skullivar blasts his power at Zak and Calabras, but Calabrass is in his shield form) Zak: Argh! I won’t be able to last much longer! (While Zak and Calabrasss are distracting Skullivar, Crogar and Cece both run to where the exit is. However, Golden Bones and his skeletons all arrive, blocking their way. They have also taken Caramba prisoner) Crogar: Hey! Golden Bones: (laughs) Not so fast. Caramba: Zak! I’m sorry, I didn’t see them coming! (Zak and Calabrass both detransformed) Skullivar: You have lost, as we both knew you would. Give me the Heptahedron and the Seven Eyes of the Seven Seas and your pathetic little crew may leave. Cece: Skullivar cannot have it back, Zak. The Triangle will crumble. Caramba: I’m sorry, it’s all my fault! I’m no hero! I’m nothing but a tinkerer! Cece: Do not say that, Caramba. This is not your fault. Zak: Huh? (winks at Caramba) Sure it is. You’re not even a good tinkerer! You don’t invent, you only copy. Caramba: What? But it was you who told me. Zak: Right, Cece? Cece: Do not blame it on Caramba! (holds out her holo-generator) Zak: All he does is input command after command on his little pad. Caramba: What? I’m not even… (realizes what’s Zak’s plan) Oh... Oh! (Caramba presses something on his device) Skullivar: Enough, young Storm! Surrender or perish! Zak: Release our useless friend and I’ll give you what you want. (Zak puts down the “Heptahedron”) Cece: Do not forget our promise. We leave freely. Skullivar: (to Caramba) Go. (Caramba runs to his friends) Caramba: I hope you know what you’re doing! Skullivar: Leave. (levitates the “Heptahedron” and “Calabrass”) With the Seven Eyes and the Heptahedron, I am-- (both the “Heptahedron” and “Calabrass” short-circuit, revealing themselves to be only holo-generators) What? Golden Bones: No! Zak: Yes! Super tinkerer saved us all! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Dezer! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Dezer) (Zak uses Calabrass and smashes the windows of the lair. The Seven Cs all jump down) Skullivar: Destroy them! (The Chaos arrive, and the Seven Cs all land onto his sail before sliding to the deck) Clovis: Now that’s a real plan C, as in Plan Clovis! (The Chaos sails away onto the sea of Vapir) Crogar: Plan C is Plan Crogar! Zak: No, Plan C is plan Chaos hiding in the Vapir echoes before all of Skullivar’s armies catch us! Skullivar: Nooo! (Skullivar unleashes his power out of anger) (After Cece dropped the Heptahedron to the bottomless hole underwater, the Seven Cs are congratulating Caramba for his act of heroism on the Chaos) Zak: That was epic! We’d never have made it without you. Cece: Skullivar would have ravaged the Seven Seas! Calabrass: It wouldn’t have been a pretty sight, believe me! Caramba: So… I’m a hero? Cece: You were always a hero, Caramba. Crogar: And his mighty pad of beeps! Beware his wrath! (Caramba nudges Caramba’s exoskeleton, but he causes it to get spin around) Caramba: Ah! Wa! Oh! (The exoskeleton falls down) Zak: We may have to work on that name, but every hero has their own style! (The Seven Cs all laugh) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts